


Twenty Minutes Before

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is the hardest but sometimes the most fun part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for medie's [First Lines Meme](http://medie.livejournal.com/1284971.html). AU for _Endgame/Rising Star_.

He was fidgeting and he knew it, Susan's eyes from across the table said. He scowled at her and tried to be intent about it.

"What?"

"Nothing." She made an obvious effort of willpower and forced the smirk down. "I just didn't realise you were still such a little kid, that's all." Quieter, almost to herself, she added; "Makes _me_ feel a little..."

He stopped fidgeting and folded his arms. "A little _what_?"

The smirk cracked through, just slightly. "Old?" she suggested innocently.

"That's not what you were going to say."

"No, it's not." She laughed and stood up, leaning across to kiss him. "Mm. Nearly time. You ready?"

His fingers twitched. He tried to ignore it. "Am I supposed to be?"

"Don't ask me, I've never done this before." She limped a little walking across the small office he'd commandeered for the morning, but affectionately ignored him not ignoring it. "It's not every day anyone unites half a galaxy, after all."

"It's not every lifetime." He looked down at the paperwork spread out in front of him. The polished wood surface was buried completely in a sea of flimsy sheets, sailed only by a couple of especially daring data pads. "I'm going to forget all of this before I even walk out there," he said helplessly. "I think I've lost most of it already."

"Talia could keep a copy to hand if you like," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't think you're serious. Just wait until-"

"John." She smiled, and for a moment it was all love and pride in her eyes without the teasing. "You'll do fine."

He chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I'll buy you a drink if I'm wrong."

He eyed the paperwork again and winced. "I'll need it."

"I think we all will after today." She poured them both a glass from the carafe of orange juice on the side cabinet, then smiled quickly and snagged another glass. Talia nudged the door open half a moment later, already idly rubbing her temple with two fingertips by the time she closed it behind her. Susan turned the smile on her instantly.

"Hey." She held out a half glass of juice. "You okay?"

Talia nodded reassuringly. "Just a headache. I've never seen so many people in one place."

Susan arched an eyebrow, impressed. "Coming from Babylon Five, that's a hell of a thing to say."

"So many arrogant, self-aggrandising, self-important people in one place?" Sheridan suggested. Talia laughed and took a sip of her drink, gratefully cradling it as she went over to him and cocked her hip against the table.

"That's probably a more accurate way of putting it, yes."

He reached up and covered her hand with his, squeezing gently. "You're sure you're all right."

"It's nothing." She smiled down at him. There was that look again, the one he'd seen in Susan's eyes a moment ago - pride, and love, and he wondered if maybe he'd get through the next couple of hours after all. "I'm feeling much better right now," she added, a little playful and a little serious. Susan's arm snaked around her waist, linking them together, and John squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm glad you're here," he said honestly, and without trying to avoid the thickness in his voice. "I couldn't do this without the both of you. I don't think I've ever said... thank you, for that."

Talia's smile became tender; she set her glass down and reached out to stroke her fingers down his cheek. "Oh, John... there's never been any need for you to." Sincerity made her voice very soft. "You know that." She brushed her thumb lightly against his lips. "I love you. Susan loves you. We're not planning on letting you forget it."

"Like hell," Susan put in, kissing Talia's shoulder, and he smiled and briefly, let his head drop and his shoulders relax in the privacy of the moment. The calm before the tempest. Talia ran her fingers lightly through his hair and then gently massaged the nape of his neck.

"Susan's right," she said. "You're going to be fine. You know what you have to say - and I _will_ have a few notes to hand, just in case," she teased then, and he laughed and looked up again.

"I mean it," but there was less emotion and a wider smile in his voice now, "I couldn't do any of this without you two."

"Good thing you don't have to," Susan said, reaching out to touch his chin. Her eyes sparkled, gently and intimately, not with the hard humor she showed almost everyone else. "You know I trust you," she said in a rough voice, and he turned his head to kiss her fingertips for that, for knowing exactly what meant the most for him to hear. She smiled. "And God knows, if I trust you, every one of those arrogant, self-important generals and reporters out there is going to be a pushover."

He laughed with full humor then, shook his head and pushed out the chair to stand. "Fifteen minutes," he said, and the sudden boyish smile that came to his lips felt giddily real. Damn, _damn_, he was really about to do this. _They_ were really about to do this.

Talia reached up and curled her hand behind his head, pulling his mouth down to hers. Her lips parted beneath his, her tongue slipping into his mouth and teasing him until he hummed; a kiss that was hot and soft and slow, that felt like it filled him from the heart outwards. It felt like a heady forever until she pulled back and looked up at him; returned his smile with beautifully reddened lips as he turned to Susan and leaned in to share a kiss with her as well. She smiled at him, too; into his mouth, nibbled his lower lip gently before letting him trace her own with his tongue, and then laid her palm tenderly on his cheek and just kissed him hard and sweetly for another long, very focused minute. Or two. Maybe. He wasn't quite sure.

When she looked him in the eyes again, he smiled. "I don't think I really need to go out there, you know. Seems like I've got the world right here."

Susan smirked, a completely unhidden look of amusement this time. "Nice try."

"Okay, okay." He nodded. "I get it. Time to go, huh?"

Susan looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall behind, and then back at him. Talia smiled and patted his chest.

"Time to go."

  


*

  



End file.
